Tasuku Kurosaki
Tasuku Kurosaki (黒崎 祐, Kurosaki Tasuku) is the 24-year-old main character of Dengeki Daisy. He's a school custodian at Teru's school, who forces her to become his "slave" after she accidentally breaks a school window. It's also revealed that he's DAISY, the anonynous person who's been sending her emails through a phone that her brother gave Teru before he died. ; Backround ; ;A 24-year-old young man working as the school janitor. Kurosaki is often depicted smoking, drinking, and participating in violent acts. Despite his unpleasant attitude, he cares deeply for Teru Kurebayashi, acting toward her with genuine kindness, and is extremely protective of her. ; Teru is initially unaware that Kurosaki is also DAISY, a computer hacker who worked with her brother, Souichirou, and has been entrusted with looking after her. Kurosaki has made it his mission to care for Teru on the request of his dying friend, Souichirou, though recently he has chosen to protect her as his true self also. Appearance ;Kurosaki has seemingly natural blond hair, light colored eyes, and a light skin tone. He is decribed by Teru's friends to be attractive. In some speculation, it seems that Kurosaki's hair might be dyed(But he claims that it's natural). People usually comment about his blond hair, which is unusual to see in Japan. It was the subject of discrimination when a school teacher(Egawa-sensei) said that it made him look like a hoodlum, and that he should change it because he was now an adult. ; Personality Kurosaki is sarcastic, and doesn't generally display his emotions. He is often jokingly described as a pervert and a "Lolicon" by his friends, as it is established among his closer companions that he has strong romantic feelings for Teru. He gets protective of Teru whenever something questionable happens, and occasionally "loses control" like in volume 3, when he suddenly embraces Teru after he had a night mare about her brother, Souichiro. (Or like when Teru gets "kidnapped" by Takeda when they're shopping for cheese cake, he started to get in a panicky frenzy.) As DAISY, he's described as gentle and kind. People usually comment that he's like a stereotypical ''tsundere, ''which is a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time. Also, despite his strong feelings for her, Kurosaki believes that he has no right to love Teru as he is "The one that led her brother to his death." Throughout the manga he struggles between his feelings towards her and his own conflicting memories regarding his complicated past as a hacker. Abilities Kurosaki is seen as a skilled cracker/hacker, who has the abilities to crack into school databases, delete information, hack into Teru's phone(To figure out who stole it in volume 1), and other things. He worked with Master, Riko Onizuka(Teru's brother's girlfriend), and Souichiro Kurebayashi as a team of programmers three years before the manga started until it disbanded with Souichiro's death. "DAISY" was his screen name when he was a hacker.